Numerous types of materials, either metallic or plastic, are used in the medical or veterinary field, for the replacement of biological structures (bones especially) or the fixation of functional organs (dental implants or others, . . .).
The selection of the material is made in relation to its structural intrinsic characteristics and also in relation to its biocompatibility, in terms of integration or, what is better, in terms of biological tolerance.
For informative purposes, the document EP-A-0378102 describes an implantation material obtained by extrusion moulding of a thermoplastic polymer mixture with calcium hydroxyapatite and additional charging constitutive elements.
The document US-A-4645503 suggests a bone reparation material comprising a biocompatible and biodegradable thermoplastic polymer, mouldable at ordinary temperature and mixed with a filler, preferably calcium hydroxyapatite, tricalcium phosphate or glass granules, used alone or in combination.